The present invention relates to a control circuit for an automatic cooking apparatus which automatically cooks, for example, tacos and such food items by supplying various food stuffs processed previously.
In a conventional automatic cooking apparatus according to the prior art, electric power for actuating multiple operating means for supplying the previously processed food stuffs and electric power for operating driving means for driving the operating means are obtained from a common DC power supply obtained by rectifying an AC electric current.
Relays, solenoids, step motors as operating means in the conventional automatic cooking apparatus generate steep noise voltages, especially when they stop operation. The noise voltage is superimposed on a voltage of the common DC power supply to cause malfunction of the driving means.
Further, it is required to take various safety measures, such as interrupting the operating means and preventing human hands from touching any current path of the operating means when a door of the cooking apparatus is opened. However, since a DC power supply is commonly used, the interrupting operation conducted by the driving means becomes complicated. And, additional means for covering the current path complicates the structure of the cooking apparatus.
in view of the foregoing, it is an object of the invention to provide a control circuit for an automatic cooking apparatus, wherein the control circuit overcomes the above described drawbacks in the conventional automatic cooking apparatuses.